shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Daughter saves Ahsoka/Ending
This is where the Daughter saves Ahsoka and the ending takes place in Altar of Mortis (MaTSAoSWTCW). Heretic/Shadow Ryan and Anakin run to Ahsoka Anakin Skywalker: Ahsoka. No. gets the dagger out of the Daughter's back Ryan Heretic: Any damage? Mac Grimborn: The Son stabbed her on the back. Twilight Sparkle: the Father It wasn't your fault. It's your son's nature. Rani: Can you help her? Anga: You have to help her. Please. Ryan Heretic: I can't live without my sister. And what would Mac call me? Darth Madman? I just don't know if I can survive without her. Father turns to Ahsoka and realizes that he is right. Ryan Heretic joins in Father: Then, let my Daughter's last act breathe life into your sister. appear as the Daughter saves Ahsoka Anakin Skywalker: It's working! Mane 6 puts on sunglasses with deflectors Ryan Heretic: Come on! lights disappear as Ahsoka wakes up, coughing Mac Grimborn: She's awake. Heretic hugs Ahsoka Ryan Heretic: Sis, you're okay. Ahsoka Tano: What's going on? Bunga: Ryan went all Darth Madman on you! Ryan Heretic: It's true. And I was nearly gone down to the dark side. I'm sorry. Ahsoka Tano: I forgive you. Meg Griffin (EG): At least he likes that my yellow lightsaber is a match with his yellow kyber crystal. That and his eyes. I guess they change when he heard Mac to change his ways. Kion: As have the villains know the location of Mortis, so will war escalate in our galaxy. As the Son descended to the dark side, so have the Sith gained strength. Ryan Heretic: You said it, Kion. As Shadow Ryan, I feel guilty. Anga: Don't worry, Ryan. We'll stop the Son. Meg Griffin (EG): And we would get him to turn you back, my Sith boyfriend. Ryan Heretic: glad Thanks. And you would be with me, my Jedi lover. turns to the Father Mac Grimborn: I'm sorry. I'll stay with you. Tifu: Yeah, listen to our dad. is confused Cutter: Your dad? Ryan Heretic: I hope he knows what he's doing. And until we get the Son, I will be with Meg as a boyfriend to her. And as both a Jedi and a Sith. leave as Mac helps the Father Cutter: That's good, Ryan Tano. Ryan Heretic: Huh? Did you just call me Ryan Tano? Kiara Did he just call me Ryan Tano? Kiara: He did. Ryan Heretic: That must mean Cutter learned that I got Ahsoka as my sister. Twilight Sparkle: I hope Mac's okay. Ryan Heretic: Me too, Twi. I do feel like myself as Shadow Ryan then changed. carries the Daughter Cosmo Royale: Tifu, Zuri, all those times with your father, he never mentioned he had daughters. Tifu: You see, he and our real parents worked in the Outlands. Hyenas and jackals were everywhere. Our parents never got out. Zuri: But he's great and took us in. He gave us everything, a home, a life. feels surprised to hear that Jasiri: They raised you two, just like he raised me. Rainbow Dash: And I kinda like Ryan as Shadow Ryan. Him being a Sith is awesome. Jasiri: That makes the three of us... Sisters? is confused Ryan Heretic: Sisters? Ono: What just happened? Meg Griffin (EG): I have no idea. Kiara: They're practically sisters. Ryan Heretic: That makes sense. And will Ahsoka be okay with me as a brother? Even though she is a Jedi and I'm a Sith. Applejack: She will, Ryan. And you feel great as a Sith. A good friend. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And Madman does not fit my Sith nickname. Cutter: But Ryan Tano does match your blood. Ryan Heretic: laughs Oh, Cutter. You do call me by that. Ryan Tano would be perfect for my nickname. Pinkie Pie: And even you like Ahsoka, Darth Heretic. Aggro: laughs Good one, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Thanks. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I don’t know why I am the chosen one like Anakin. He is the one who is to bring balance to the Force. And for me, I'm just a warrior. Spike: Don't worry, Ryan. I hope we can end the Clone Wars. Ryan Heretic: Thanks, Spike. And I would be able to live as a Sith while my Jedi part is good inside me. Rani: Can we get back to the ship? Ryan Heretic: Sure. I'll go with Kion to find the Son. I maybe his Sith, but I know the Daughter as Jedi. Meg Griffin (EG): I'll come with you, Sith Boyfriend. You and I are in this, together. go to find the Son looks worried Kiara: Summer, will Kion be okay? Summer: I hope your brother is. He's got a Jedi and her Sith boyfriend with him. After all, they'll make a great team. Mac Grimborn: Of course. as he touches his scar Anga: You alright? Mac Grimborn: I'll be fine. I guess Ryan is a descendant of the Daughter. Winger: His scar's getting worse. Burple: He'll be okay. Ono: And does Mac know Ryan is now a Sith? Burple: I actually meant his scar. overheard what he had said Ono: Hapana. Kion: Rani, ask Mac how he got his scar. Rani: On it. Ocellus: Wait. Mac will tell us? Winger: He has to tell Rani about his scar's origin. Pinkie Pie: And Darth Heretic soon, or he'll turn evil! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! He won't turn evil. He can resist the dark side now he is on our side. Fluttershy: Yeah. And Ryan had yellow eyes. That makes him look like a Sith. Chungu: We need a new plan. Janja: Mac's scar might explain his past. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes